ESCAPE
by hero1314
Summary: they were just visiting...until an unfortunate event happen
1. INTRODUCTION

Introduction

It was dark and cold night, the light that you could only see is the street lights from the roads and flashlight.

"What are we doing here anyway?"

Cherry, my best friend, asked angrily.

Someone is going to come with us."

See, where doing research about this village near the town we live. They say that village is abandoned because it was cursed. some townsfolk said that teenager who goes to the village disappear and never came we find the truth about this rumors about that said village. No one told me about the village's name.

Finally after a few hours, we've arrive at that said village. It was almost 8:00 p.m., so we made camp there.

"maybe we should explore the area to see if this village is really deserted while we wait for the others. Lets leave a note in case they arrive."

I got bored so I decided that me and cherry should explore the village. But she said that we should wait for the others. But I beg and beg until she finally gave in. we only brought flashlight with us, and I sneakly brought a pocket knife in case of emergency.

When we were searching the village, we saw lights somewhere, near a big tree, and so we decided to go to see what was all that about.

We can+'t believe are own eyes. When we reached the big tree, there were people there, and they were doing a ceremony. They were killing people there. Cherry was in a shock of what she saw. A man was killing the people one by one with a sword, I think it was called a katana. Of course, the man was not alone, he was with 15 or more people with him. Before she killed another person, a somebody beg to stop what he was doing, I think it was a nun or something.

In all of thee commotion, a siren echoed the place. I didn't know where it was coming from. I was getting a headache or something, and with a glimpse of what's happening, cherry was having a headache too. I can't stand the pain. After a few minutes, the siren stopped and my head seemed to be okay, an earthquake hit the village, it was causing the trees to fall to the ground. The people were scattering, afraid of what might happen to them. Scared also of what might happen to me and cherry, I took cherry and run to a safe place. It was a police station. Cherry suddenly faint, maybe because of what happened. So I dragged her to a room and close the door.

I heard footsteps going towards me, Then someone shouted, near us. He said "intruder" in a distorted voice. It was a police, he had blood on his eyes to his cheeks. police started firing at me, so i run away from him. i was so scared, why would he fire at me like that, I didn't do anything wrong. All I've done was put cherry to one of the rooms. I didn't trespass. So I run to the exit, and run like hell.

Where would I go?

I just got to run until I found a place to hide….

How about cherry? How about the others?

We need to get out of here…..


	2. CHAPTER 1

Matthew Thomas-October 09 23:45:15

*panting*

I'm getting tired or running. I need to find somewhere to hide. How can he follow me without even getting tired.

I'm seeing something, it looks like a house….it is a house. Finally, there is somewhere I can hide.

I finally reached the door of the house. But it's lock, how can I get in. he's coming closer. I need to hide somewhere. There's some space under the house, maybe I can hide there. I had no choice but to hide there.

I was hearing statics and my sight is changing, I'm not seeing my own sight, it's someone else, it's the police. he was searching for me.

"help me. Please help me."

a person said who I thought was dead.

Oh my god. He's going to shoot the man.

*bang*

He killed the man. He didn't even have mercy. But I'm glad the he didn't see me.

He continued searching for me. He even search the house to see if I'm there by opening the window. I'm glad that I wasn't there. So he kept searching not too far from the house. My vision returned to normal and so I got out and climbed inside the window. He saw me and chased after me.

"get back here. I'm going to get you."

He was shooting me. I need to find a place to hide, so I moved to the living room and found a cabinet where I can hide. I then again heard statics and my vision change into the police's vision again. He fired at the lock of the front door, then entered the house. He first searched the bathroom to check if I'm there. Then he searched the backyard but the backdoor was locked so he then fired at the lock at and searched for me at the back but I wasn't there. Then he proceed to the living room. My vision returned to normal. He then saw the cabinet where I was hiding. He was coming closer to where I was hiding. With every step, my heartbeat increase it's beat. He was going to open the cabinet when a noice suddenly alerted him, So he went outside. That was the perfect time for me to get out. So I went to the backyard. I need to find something to kill him, but with what? So when I was searching for a weapon, I found a pick axe. This is perfect. So when I was about to return to the cabinet and hide again. The wall begins to crack. And when the wall suddenly fall apart, the police chased and choked me. I was almost out of breathe. So I used the pick axe on him. He let go of me, so I continued to use the pick axe on him. Until he was bleeding and breathing no more.

What have I done? I killed a person with my own two hands.

But I still need to get out. So I rushed to the door and went to the police station. It was really far. But I need to know if cherry is safe. I need to be fast. I'm hearing statics again, and my vision is changing again. It's the police's vision again. He was chasing after me again. Didn't I killed him, how can he be alive. But that's not my priority. I need to go to cherry. i was close to a bridge and that bridge is a shortcut to the police station.

I'm getting nearer and nearer to the police station. This bridge is pretty long. The police was coming closer and closer. I need to run faster.

*BANG*

AHH!...

*police laugh maniaclly*

I was shot exactly at the chest…..

I got a hard time breathing….

My sight is blurred….

I need some air…

Right when I when my sight became clear for just a second, I fall of the bridge. There was red water…..

I was getting dizzy…

The life in my body is slowly dying…..

I….need…to….get…che-che….rry…


	3. CHAPTER 2

Cherry Stewart-October 09 00:30:23

"WHA!...what happened? Where am I? where's matthew? Hello? Is anybody here?"

I don't know where am I right now. I didn't even know how I got here. last thing I remembered is that I fainted at the middle of the earthquake. Maybe matthew carried me here. I just need to find where he is. Maybe I should search this building in case his here. I saw a map on one of the beds, and it says that this building is a police station. So I need to find someone here first so I can get help. So I'll go to the reception to see if there's someone there. So where am I anyway? I think I'm in the 2nd floor. So I head down stairs and through hallway. There I saw a police, who was calling someone.

"hello? Hello? Is anybody there? Sp4 William Lockhart here? do you hear me? Please. Is anybody there? Hello? Damn it!

The police said.

*BANG*

Where did that come from? I need to know where that shot come from? Maybe Matthew is in trouble? The police heard the shot so he followed where that sound came from. I need to find something that I can use a weapon. Wait a minute. This is a police station right. Maybe there's a gun here somewhere. So I searched the counter and I found a handgun and some bullets so I head out to find where that shot come from.


End file.
